


Five Times Everett Almost Kissed T'Challa and the One Time He Did

by Timewatcher9000



Series: Everpanther's 5+1 [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: Everett wasn't sure when he realized his attraction towards T'Challa-- actually that was a lie. It was just sometimes easier to pretend that these feelings were unexpected, otherwise Everett often finds himself doing risky shit like this.





	Five Times Everett Almost Kissed T'Challa and the One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Everpanther (and Marvel in general) so I'm sorry if this is trash tbh. But I hope you all enjoy this regardless.

  1. The first time it happened was in the Korean casino; it had just been too long since Everett seen him. His heart was aching at the sight of the king. When the loud thumping of the flipped tables sounded, Everett quickly found himself crouching next to T’Challa, whose hand was resting on his mid-back. The warmth of his palm resided in Everett’s memory along with the panicked thoughts of possibly never being able to see him again. Everett had to restrain himself from leaning over to kiss T'Challa for what could be their first and last time. Instead he settled for whipping his gun out, there was much more important things that needed to be taken care of.



 

  1. The second time Everett allowed for his body to lean towards T’Challa was before the investigation of Klaue. He should’ve known that T’Challa and his crew had something up their sleeves. T’Challa was breathing-- he was _alive_. They were victorious, and it took all that he could not to wrap his arms around T’Challa’s neck. However, with Okoye staring him down, Klaue screaming like a maniac, and Nakia in the room, Everett decided it wasn’t the best idea. So he entered the investigation room, trying his hardest to ignore the lewd remarks from Klaue. While also trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy and regret as he watched Nakia stand with T’Challa.



 

  1. Everett woke up with goosebumps along his arms. The sheet he was wrapped in was too thin for comfort, every chill bothered him. A dull, but extremely uncomfortable throbbing pain was present on his mid-back. Everett reached his hand around to touch at it, but he couldn’t be bothered to fully reach it. He twisted his face around in pain as he shuffled to get off the bed. The dull ache was a lot stronger than he thought it was. Everett found that the only way to comfortably move was by slowly limping, it still didn’t help much. Nonetheless, Everett knew that he had to get up at some point, even if he was only met with T’Challa’s younger sister. It wasn’t very long time that Everett was listening to Shuri explain the mechanisms behind vibranium before T’Challa entered the room. Everett's attention automatically turned to T'Challa. His face was blank, almost serious when he walked in. The opened door allowed for a breeze to slip by and Everett quivered at the chills he got. T’Challa was close, maybe a bit closer than what would be normal for acquaintances but Everett didn’t care. The warmth T’Challa radiated was addicting. Oh, what Everett would do to fall into his arms and give him a small peck on the neck, but it never happened.



 

  1. _T’Challa is dead. He’s actually dead._ Everett's mind went numb at the sight of T’Challa semi-buried into the snow. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes causing Everett to cast his gaze to the floor. Everett’s fingers went loose around the Wakandan wardrobe that he was given, however it curled back into a tight fist. Holding tightly onto his clothes was the only thing that he could do. As much as he wanted to throw a hissy fit, it was not his place to do so. He knew it would be inappropriate to mourn for T’Challa as if he were a lover when he was barely a friend. Yet, a small part of Everett wanted to run up to T’Challa and gently kiss him as if this was a fairy-tale and a true love’s kiss would make it alright. Except there wasn’t true love and this isn't a fairy-tale.



 

  1. The exact moment T’Challa “woke up” gasping for breath Everett forgot how to breathe. T’Challa’s dark eyes opened up, wildly looking around. For a moment Everett genuinely contemplated running up to him and finally lock lips; he thought he’d never hear his voice or feel his touch. The smile that T’Challa always wore with his sister was one that Everett never got to experience. It was also the one thing he most desired. Because this smile wasn’t one that he forced on to be polite or the one that he uses when meeting with the other world leaders. This smile was real. However, before Everett could process anything happening around him, T’Challa’s _real_ lover rushed by his side. T’Challa pulled Nakia in for what Everett assumed was a kiss, but he didn’t look long enough to find out. Next thing Everett knew, T’Challa and the rest of the group were suiting up to take back the throne.



 

\-----------

The weight of a collapsed wall did nothing to help his, probably broken, legs. His chest felt swelled, almost as if he took in a breath of water. Little wheezes escaped from his mouth and with each movement of the chest caused dull pain. Everett couldn’t help but wonder if this would be where he died, trapped under rubble with dust, broken buildings, and blood being the only thing for miles. He didn’t want to go. He wasn’t ready. Nonetheless here he laid, buried beneath debris without a soul in sight, probably going undiscovered until at the very least tomorrow. Going against Everett’s judgement, someone did show up. Forcing his eyes to peek open, Everett managed to catch a small glimpse of the black and purple Black Panther suit; finding out who the warm hand that made its way under his body, belonged to. “Everett? Are you still with me?” Everett didn’t want to answer back, he was much too tired. All he wanted to do at the moment was sleep and hope that the pain somehow goes away. But T’Challa seemed dedicated on jolting him awake. “Everett? Come on you can’t stop after all you’ve done. I still need you.” Everett allowed his eyes to slowly open at those words. _He still needs me?_ Everett stared right in the eyes of T’Challa, letting a small smile slip onto his face. T’Challa smiled right back, and leaned closer to Everett’s face. Everett wasn’t sure what T’Challa was going to originally do, but from the surprised noise that came from their lips touching, it definitely wasn’t that. Everett didn’t care. He used his icy hands to grab a hold of T'Challa's warm neck, keeping him in place. In those short four seconds Everett could’ve sworn he felt T’Challa kiss back.


End file.
